


The Best and Worst of Things

by doves_wing (Shayna)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayna/pseuds/doves_wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the New Years Doctor Who marathon. Title stolen shamelessly from Dickens, but it *is* his, not mine. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best and Worst of Things

The Doctor looked at his watch. One minute to go now.

It had taken him a while to calculate the exact time, down to the minute. Time was relative, especially in a time-traveling space ship. He hadn't come out of the TARDIS for hours, after landing on a deserted planet. Normally it wouldn't have taken so long, but with the differences of universes, well... it didn't matter anyways.

It wasn't like he had anything else to do, or anywhere else to be.

He sprawled on the jump seat. It was almost time.

3... 2... 1...

He raised his glass.

"Happy New Year, Rose."

*~*~*

She never could figure out the exact time. She was pretty sure that this universe was ahead of the other one, but she couldn't be sure. Considering that The Doctor had told her that the ship was outside of time, she wondered if it even mattered.

The flat she had purchased had a small balcony. That was mostly why she had gotten it. It had a nice view of the sky, and despite the light pollution, she could see the stars.

She lifted her glass of champagne, a gift from her father.

3...2...1...

"Happy New Year."


End file.
